


Until the end (Again)

by sapphireLavender



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: Six middle schoolers approach High school. Watch these idiots fall in love again. (Reincarnation AU)





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally wrote this reincarnation AU. I've been planning to for awhile but I couldn't figure out how to start it.. Also, I want to do an event for Inuyasha..
> 
> They're all 15-16.

Renkotsu watched, almost slightly annoyed at how relaxed his friends seemed to be at the current moment. It seemed like they weren't worried about getting into high school.

They needed to be taking this more seriously than they were, and that was something Renkotsu was sure of. They didn't have that much time before they finished middle school, and their current grades weren't even that good. They needed to be using all the time they could to study.

But currently, it seemed they weren't particularly worried about that, as they were calmly walking with their ice cream.

Bankotsu was talking with Jakotsu and Kyokotsu about something, likely his cat he adopted relatively recently he mentioned a few times, or maybe even a discussion about various weapons. Ginkotsu walked quietly along with them, right beside Renkotsu as he often was. He seemed like the only one who might be even slightly concerned with getting into high school.

It seemed unwise to interrupt their conversation, whatever it was, as it was unlikely any of them would be interested in it. They often studied together, though, and it seemed that would be the best time to bring it up. There was no point of disturbing their conversation currently if it could potentially work better when they were studying to mention high school.

Renkotsu kept the plan in his mind and worked out some of the details while his friends continued talking.

As they continued to walk, time seemed to pass quickly with their conversation topic changing to varies thing, like what they thought they thought they should all do sometime or something along the lines of that. They had all finished their ice cream by the time they arrived at the area they enjoyed to hang out at.

It was relatively unpopular restaurant that Ginkotsu's weird uncle, Mukotsu, worked at. It was usually pretty quiet, as there often wasn't a lot of people in it. It was one of their favourite spots, as it seemed a lot of weird things could happen there. They had a lot of funny stories from it, like that one time when a snake somehow got in, and Jakotsu picked it up and started rocking it in his arms.

"It's just a baby." Jakotsu said in the type of voice you use for pets.

Everyone had been concerned with the snake and the fact Jakotsu was holding it, and calling it a baby.

"That's not a baby, it's like a foot long!"

"It's just a  _baby._ " Jakotsu repeated, cuddling the snake close to him.

They did end up keeping the snake in the end, it had been incredibly calm considering Jakotsu was cuddling it.

They had several stories like that, and it had become one of their favourite places because of that. They had been going to the place for almost a year, and it was run by Ginkotsu's uncle, so they even got discounts.

They sat down at the table they usually did after they ordered. Ginkotsu seemed to be writing poetry, which he often did in his free time. Jakotsu was talking about something with Bankotsu, maybe a movie or something like that.

While Renkotsu was thinking about school, the food arrived. They all continued the nice conversation up until Renkotsu decided to ask, "So, when will we be studying?"

It wasn't surprising that no one seemed to be particularly excited about that thought, but Bankotsu still replied, "How about sometime tomorrow?"

"We could go to the clubhouse," Jakotsu added, cheerfully.

"That sounds good." Renkotsu said, "We need to be studying for the entrance exams as soon as we can."

Almost everyone seemed quite annoyed at even the idea of those, and they were all very open about it. It wasn't like they'd be excited for what was undoubtedly going to be a stressful experience.

Jakotsu sighed, before looking at the time, "We should go."

"Yeah.." Bankotsu agreed, standing up alongside Jakotsu, as everyone else started to do as well.

"See ya, Renkotsu." Jakotsu waved.

It was a while before Renkotsu started talking with Ginkotsu, about a variety of things. They talked about weapons a lot, what would happen if you did something specific with some of the types. They both knew a lot about many different types of weapons, which made the discussion quite fun. It could get a bit creative when they talked about some of their ideas, which involved many things that seemed like they might be impossible..

Bankotsu was pretty happy to go home. He had a great cat waiting for him, and he'd be able to talk with his best friend while he was walking there. They lived near each other, so they usually would talk.

He was somewhat worried about high school, but he figured it wouldn't help much if he kept thinking about it, so he tried to focus on other things. They had some things they would be setting up in the clubhouse, and some various improvements they could make to their clubhouse. They could bring some donuts... They could bring some kind of fast food, as well, or maybe get something from Mukotsu's restaurant and bring it to the clubhouse. Those were better things to think about, the small details involving another one of their favourite places.

He continued talking with Jakotsu, as the conversation continued, distracting them. They arrived at their houses a little while later, hardly even having noticed they were already there.

They were both ready to go and see their pets, make sure they had food and all, although Jakotsu had a snake and you didn't feed those everyday or something, probably pet them a lot as well.

"Hey, Banryu." Bankotsu found his cat, picking her up and petting her, "There you are."

They'd be studying together tomorrow, and that made studying a bit easier, for sure, as it usually did. Renkotsu was the smart one, so it helped to have him around.

He continued to pet Banryu, as she jumped up onto his shoulder and made herself comfortable.


	2. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to their clubhouse to study, though things take an interesting turn.

The next day, they walked to the clubhouse, invested in their conversations.

"I think that was a little unrealistic," Renkotsu commented, "There is no way a robot would work like that."

"Gesh," Ginkotsu replied, "It's no wonder that robot lost."

"Indeed, I could build a robot better than that." Renkotsu said, quite confident, "Not that it'd be hard. Why add such obvious weak points?"

"I think it's so they could defeat it, Renkotsu no Aniki." Jakotsu threw in.

They had all recently seen a new movie, which happened to feature robots. Robots were, for some reason, something Renkotsu was very interested in - he liked all of that kind of stuff, weapons, robots, machinery, cars.. He had an interest in making plans, or so it sometimes seemed, as he always made these elaborate plans that often involving things like deception.

Ginkotsu had a similar interest, which was probably why they got along better, debating what seemed to everyone else boring details.

"They could still defeat it without making it so easy." Renkotsu argued, "It's just a flawed design."

Jakotsu sighed, and attempted to ignore them for the rest of the walk. He was quite glad when they finally arrived, which was unusual because he wasn't fond of studying. However, there was just something about the clubhouse that made it different, making them want to stay at it all day.

The clubhouse was a treehouse that seemed like it'd be considered pretty big. They had these big comfortable blue chairs in it, and there was a nice, small window they had a nice view out of. It was also where they kept the snake, 'Baby', they found at Mukotsu's.

They climbed up there, setting down their bags that contained their books, water and several bags of potato chips. Jakotsu quickly went over to visit the snake, checking on it.

"Aw," Jakotsu said, as though the snake was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

Renkotsu pulled one of his books out of his bag, setting it down carefully next to another one, "I believe there is a test coming up, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu sighed dramatically, sitting on the floor and taking one of his books out, "Yeah."

As Renkotsu had noticed after a few years of knowing him, Jakotsu was oddly fascinated with snakes. He seemed to find them adorable, which was odd as most people didn't tend to describe them that way. Nonetheless, snakes were a huge distraction and it was best to remind him why they were there in the first place.

Aside from the upcoming test, entrance exams were also unnervingly close, and that was his real concern.

He hoped that if he made them study as much as possible, they'd be prepared. It wouldn't be great if they didn't get into high school, though that was a bit of an understatement. High school seemed pretty important..

As they were his friends, he did care about them, and despite the fact only he and Ginkotsu were taking this seriously, he was confident they could all make into high school.

Studying together was, notably, only slightly better than studying alone. It was still school work, attempting to absorb all the information and have it forever, or at least, until the test was finished and then they were free to forget just about all of it and drown it out with things that actually interested them. That was what school seemed to be, and they weren't in a rush to get to high school, either, although getting into high school would be great.

School was still difficult, even in a room with multiple people all attempting to learn. Even with Renkotsu helping them, they all still struggled to remember everything they needed for a test. Renkotsu had been helping them with school for a few years, he had started around the time they had met him. Even with his efforts to help them, that usually only let them pass.

The last test they had was pretty bad, too, they weren't sure if they were prepared for another one quite yet. It seemed that was just what school was.

Then they'd have a few years of high school, and perhaps go to college, although most of them didn't intend to.

Jakotsu sighed, once again, staring at his math book as though it was his greatest enemy. There was something just endlessly frustrating about math, and it was undoubtedly his least favourite subject. In fact, it seemed like just maybe it was invented just to spite him specifically, like whoever invented math just decided they wanted him specifically to suffer. With how difficult it was, he wouldn't even doubt it.

He stared at the book, reading the words very carefully and processing them. It made it seem easier than it actually was, like it was trying to convince him this was supposed to be actually fun.

The pressure of an upcoming test, too, made it seem like maybe, the entire school system was really made to spite him.

Jakotsu lied down, dramatically, staring at the ceiling, which was about ten times more interesting than math. Studying sucked, and he couldn't wait until they were no longer studying. There was a lot of things he'd rather do than math.

He turned his head so he could slightly see the snake, which was a better, more calming sight, though that wasn't what most people considered snakes.

Jakotsu looked forward to getting into high school so they could stop worrying about getting into high school. That was the only part he felt concerned with. He just wanted to do something fun with his friends, like go on the Ferris wheel or something.

And honestly, he felt more concerned with basically anything else, especially something such as cute boys, and flirting with cute boys, and trying to get a boyfriend..

Jakotsu had a lot of concerns, but school was rarely ever one of them. That was something he liked, he preferred just not being concerned with school in the slightest. But, unfortunately, school wanted desperately to spite him.

He thought about how much, in the current moment, it felt like it was working...

* * *

Jakotsu didn't realize all five of them had ended up falling asleep until they all woke up several hours later.

It was quite dark out by the time they had woken up, so they figured they shouldn't bother trying to get home. It wasn't uncommon for them to spend a night in the clubhouse, they even had several blankets and pillows there for whenever they did.

It was usually fun when they stayed overnight, as it was just a really cool place, as they all tended to describe it.

Renkotsu even had added a small bookshelf to the clubhouse, which stored a variety of books - fantasy novels, educational books about technology and cars and such, romantic books, poetry books, action books and a few Jakotsu had added with LGBT representation.

When Jakotsu had woken up, Renkotsu had been reading a book. He was sitting on one of the chairs, near Ginkotsu who was quietly writing something - Ginkotsu tended to write a variety of things, especially poetry. Often, his poems involved unusual themes and comparisons like machinery and fire, as examples. On a few occasions, he also wrote a story about a man becoming a robot or something. Jakotsu didn't really understand it.

Bankotsu was also awake, unlike Kyokotsu, and appeared to be extremely bored.

"Hey, Bankotsu." Jakotsu said, sitting near him. They two soon talked quietly until they came up with an idea of something to do.

The details weren't complicated, but they'd have to be quite careful if they wanted to surprise him.

Bankotsu grabbed a pillow and quickly attacked Renkotsu with it, who looked at him and put a bookmark in before he himself grabbed a pillow, "So, competitive pillow fight, I see."

Jakotsu went after Ginkotsu, who was prepared and used a pillow as a shield to block his attack, "Ge-heh-heh-sh!" He laughed.

"Hmm." Jakotsu grinned, before carefully throwing his pillow at Renkotsu, hitting him. He carefully jumped and grabbed the pillow back before Renkotsu could commit thievery by stealing it from him.

Renkotsu battled with Bankotsu, hitting his pillow with all of his strength, "Perhaps you should get more practice before challenging me." He remarked, noticeably confident as though he was a professional pillow-fighter.

"That's quite a bit of confidence, considering you're not gonna win!" Bankotsu dodged his attack and quickly hit him with the pillow at an incredible speed.

While Bankotsu and Renkotsu continued their fight, Jakotsu and Ginkotsu's battle was getting more and more intense.

"Take that!" Jakotsu said, balancing on one of the chairs as he used an amazing amount of force against Ginkotsu's pillow.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu replied, attempting to push his pillow forward but they were evenly matched. He refused to lose this battle.. However, Jakotsu didn't intend to lose either. He quickly moved to the side and took his pillow with him, jumping off of the back of the chair and landing on the ground, making his way around to get a better angle.

Ginkotsu turned, blocking him once again, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. They both knew it.

As Ginkotsu made his move to attack, swinging the pillow with as much force as he could, Jakotsu dodged, laughing as he jumped out of the way of every single one of his attacks, "Gesh!"

With remarkable speed, Jakotsu ended up beside Renkotsu. Upon noticing Jakotsu, Renkotsu moved away to let the real match take place.

Bankotsu swung his pillow immediately, though Jakotsu was just as fast to block it and avoid getting hit. They made eye contact briefly, before Jakotsu pulled his pillow away and hit at a different angle, almost knocking the pillow out of Bankotsu's hands, but he was quick to recover.

The two dodged and blocked attacks, almost breaking several things in the tree house and doing a variety of things that looked like they should've broken their necks. Jakotsu threw his pillow at Bankotsu with intense speed, and retrieved it almost immediately after with his acrobatics. He attempting to get Bankotsu from a different angle, but evidently that turned out to be too predictable as he didn't get the chance.

Bankotsu turned around, countering with his pillow.

Jakotsu swung his pillow at Bankotsu's several times, as the two battled ruthlessly. Bankotsu jumped and dodged an attack, swinging his pillow at Jakotsu's while attempting to avoid losing it.

As he was repeatedly hit the pillow with an overwhelming amount of force in an attempt to knock the pillow out of Jakotsu's hands, Bankotsu seemed close to getting the upper hand, although Jakotsu was trickier than that.

"I always knew it would come to this." Jakotsu remarked, as their pillows made contact.

Somehow the tension of the fight increased, only growing as the seconds passed.

"What?" Bankotsu had almost dropped his pillow at that comment, making it surprisingly quite a bit more effective than most of the fight had been, "Jakotsu, what did you say? Huh?"

It seemed that was Bankotsu's downfall, as Jakotsu was quick to use the moment of confusion against him, taking the opportunity to pin Bankotsu down and hit him with a pillow, winning the pillow fight.

Processing what just happened, Bankotsu looked up at Jakotsu who seemed happy with his victory.

"That's not fair, you played dirty!"

Jakotsu crossed his arms, smiling in a very particular way, "You never said we couldn't." He argued.

"I didn't think I had to." Bankotsu said.

"Well, that's on you. Checkmate." Jakotsu replied.

Bankotsu, for whatever reason, still didn't seem to agree, "You can't just say 'Checkmate' whenever you do something shitty."

"Aw, a lover's quarrel."

Renkotsu had been watching the fight from a safe distance with Ginkotsu, and they both seemed quite amused for whatever reason.

"Gesh, you two aren't going to put eight years of marriage at risk, are you?" Ginkotsu asked.

Bankotsu sat up, looking at Ginkotsu. He raised his eyebrows, "Are you suggesting we got married when we were like, eight?"

"What? You didn't?"

As they were all laughing, it seemed like there was nothing that could be better than moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised at how this turned out, and I also hope the fight scene was entertaining I don't tend to write fight scenes often so I would like opinions on it.


	3. Roll with a plus five to gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakotsu ruins Dungeons and Dragons.

One of many activities Renkotsu enjoyed happened to be DND. It was art, as he referred to it, and he happened to appreciate art - metal, poetry, technology and dungeons and dragons. As such, whenever the six of them would play, he was always the DM.

They often played it at a variety of areas - Mukotsu's restaurant, their clubhouse or, quite often, one of their houses.

Renkotsu was aware that not everyone would have as much appreciation for art as he did, though sometimes it was astounding what choices they chose to make with  _art._  From Jakotsu's choice in weapons to Bankotsu practically insisting his character was the most handsome member of The Band of Seven, and the strongest, and the one with the longest hair, and Jakotsu adding that he had the second longest hair as though that applied somehow.

On occasion, it could get pretty intense. They all had multiple roles, with Renkotsu himself playing a mercenary with his same name, as they all did, and a demon slayer, while Ginkotsu's currently only role was a demon cat as his mercenary character had been killed off. Bankotsu played a modern-day girl who fell into the feudal era and met a half-demon dog, who was played by Jakotsu, who tended to flirt with himself to make his character flirt with 'Inuyasha'. Kyoukotsu played a young fox demon.

Jakotsu had also stated that his character was engaged to Bankotsu's character, the leader of the band of mercenaries.

They even had an NPC based off of Ginkotsu's uncle, Mukotsu, though he didn't really play with them. A member of the Band of Seven who used poison as his weapon, which they all thought fit him.

As it so happened, they had agreed to meet up at Bankotsu's house and play DND tonight, which happened to be one of very few games their friend Suikotsu was present for. Suikotsu studied constantly - even more than Renkotsu did, surprisingly - because he wanted to be a doctor and he seemed to take it extremely seriously. As such, they didn't see him a lot anymore and he had only ever been in one or two of their games.

This time, however, he happened to be able to hang out with them, and they had all decided on playing DND. There wasn't much known about Suikotsu's character, except that he was previously a doctor before he became a mercenary. He also played a monk who was in Inuyasha's group, which of course meant they would be fighting against them as themselves.

"So, where did you guys leave off?" Suikotsu asked, sitting down at the table as they set up DND.

"Last time, mercenary Renkotsu had betrayed Jakotsu and taken his jewel shard. Bankotsu battled Inuyasha to the death and revived Jakotsu immediately afterwards." Renkotsu filled him in. Jakotsu had been fuming in the corner for the remainder of the game because of Renkotsu killing his character off and destroying his weapon.

"I'm going to find a way to make you pay for this injustice you did." Jakotsu had said the last time they had played.

"You're still playing as Inuyasha, and Bankotsu avenged you." Renkotsu had reasoned.

"Yeah, but it's not enough." Jakotsu then had turned to look at Bankotsu and had added, "Oh, and thanks babe."

Despite how logical Renkotsu's argument had been (at least, to him), Jakotsu was somehow still angry about it, even though Bankotsu had revived him almost immediately. Perhaps it had something to do with his weapon getting destroyed, or maybe Jakotsu would just hold a grudge forever or something, which he didn't really doubt.

"Alright." Suikotsu said, "It seems that the last time was quite eventful, then?"

"Yeah, we found out Renkotsu is a traitor." Jakotsu said, although his tone was relaxed it seemed clear he was still bitter.

It was really quite questionable how he could still be as angry as he was, almost amazing at times.

"Are you still angry about that? Ginkotsu's character got killed off, and he didn't complain as much as you." Renkotsu pointed out.

Jakotsu put his hand on his face, appearing bored, "That's because Ginkotsu didn't care about DND to begin with. He's really just here to stare at you."

"Gesh! How dare you, Jakotsu?!"

"What? I'm just saying the truth. Maybe hide your secrets better, hon."

"Gesh!" Ginkotsu replied. It was true that Ginkotsu didn't do that much in DND, as he was often on his phone or studying. Regardless, it didn't seem he was fond of Jakotsu's comments.

Renkotsu sighed, "So, Suikotsu, what weapon are you using? You haven't established that yet."

"That reminds me," Jakotsu commented, "I have a weapon idea to pitch to you, Renkotsu."

He turned to Jakotsu, "As long as it fits into logic, I suppose."

Jakotsu adjusted his sitting position, appearing quite excited to tell Renkotsu about his new weapon he would be using in this game. While Renkotsu had said 'as long as it fits into logic', he didn't actually expect it would.

"Okay, so you know how the last one had many swords?" He said, "I found a way to improve it. You put little spikes on all of the blades!"

Jakotsu's previous weapon had been described as a 'sword with more swords attached', although it sounded a bit different than what he had actually meant. He had named it 'Jakotsutou', as well, which some thought a bit of a strange naming choice.

"So basically just the same thing but worse this time?"

"You said 'worse' but I know you meant 'better'." Jakotsu corrected.

Renkotsu considered this, thinking about how to word his next sentence.

"DND is an art, and I just feel like you don't respect art."

Jakotsu crossed his arms, "I respect art, I just don't respect you."

"What?!"

"Kidding. It's just one of my goofs." He explained, "Just one of my pranks."

"Is your prank to ruin my DND game? I spent hours on this campaign. I had spreadsheets of it."

"If your game's so good, how come it's so easy to destroy?"

"So you admit you're trying."

"Never said that. It's just a classic Jakotsu prank."

Feeling as though he was wasting a  _lot_  of time, he turned to Suikotsu, "What's your weapon?"

"I'm gonna use my big, angry body." Suikotsu said.

It was at times like these when it was really clear just how serious they took DND, which was to say, not at all.

"What..?" He questioned.

"My big, angry body. And I've got these sharp claws on my hands."

"I thought your character was human." Renkotsu said, confused.

"Human-ish." Suikotsu clarified.

"You can't use your 'big angry body'." Renkotsu told him.

"You let Jakotsu have his sword." Suikotsu argued.

"Nobody lets Jakotsu do anything. He just does it and then it happens."

"I want a big angry body, you stole that from me!" Kyoukotsu stated, not very pleased.

"No! No big angry bodies! We shouldn't even have to say that." Renkotsu commented, "No offense, but you're all bad at this."

Things seemed to be going terribly, and they hadn't even started playing yet.

"If I were the DM, I'd let both of you have big angry bodies." Jakotsu smiled.

Renkotsu crossed his arms, "Stop trying to usurp me!"

"I don't know what that means, but I'm definitely going to keep doing it." Jakotsu said, honestly, and looked at Kyoukotsu and Suikotsu, "You could have as much meat flesh on your bodies as you want."

"First of all, that's a horrible thing you just said. You just cursed all of us." He replied.

"But you never let us have meaty flesh bodies." Kyoukotsu threw in.

Just about everyone aside from Renkotsu himself began to chant 'Big angry bodies'.

"Stop that." Renkotsu ordered, only for them to start whispering it, "Don't do that, that's just a creepier version of what you were previously doing."

Jakotsu laughed, as though he was quite happy with how this was turning out.

"DND is cancelled. Jakotsu killed it." Renkotsu told everyone, "Bankotsu, when you look in Jakotsu's eyes you're looking into the eyes of a murderer. His cold, dead eyes."

"I'm fine with that, they're really pretty eyes." Bankotsu said, which notably caused Jakotsu to blush (though he figured Bankotsu wouldn't notice that).

As the minutes continued to pass, Renkotsu sighed and attempted to calm down after Jakotsu got revenge. Bankotsu's cat, Banryu, had jumped up onto the table and attempted to walk all over everything.

"So.. Should we start playing?" Suikotsu suggested.

"Fine." Renkotsu sat down, still not pleased after the previous events. Nobody seemed to appreciate art or his hard work at all, and that bothered him quite a bit. Of course they had to ruin DND.

Bankotsu watched him, leaning back calmly. Renkotsu was the one who had killed of Jakotsu's character, so it seemed fair to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Suikotsu. I was originally planning to bring him in later in the story, but I think this might be better.


End file.
